Heirlooms (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine receive a special package on a special day.


_Today we remember those lost in the attack on Pearl Harbor, December 7, 1941. We are forever humbled by their sacrifice and know that their spirits live on in their families._

* * *

 _Heirlooms (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve and Catherine headed up the walk toward their front door hand-in-hand after attending the Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day Commemoration on the morning of December 7th.

"It was good that both Lea and Governor Denning were there," Steve commented.

Catherine nodded. "They both made sure their schedules were clear this morning. It was important to them to be there, especially this year."

"It's still hard to believe it's been 75 years," he said quietly.

She nodded her agreement. "I know.

"I grew up going to the memorial … seeing the tears in my dad's eyes when he looked at it, thinking about the father he never knew." He paused for a beat, lost in a memory. "But also … the way he'd stand up even straighter, prouder … you know?"

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Yeah. Because you do the same thing."

He glanced at her, his eyebrows raised. A small smile appeared on his face, but then his attention was drawn to something ahead of them.

"What?" she asked, noticing his expression. She followed his eyeline toward the house.

"Something by the door." Releasing her hand, he took a couple long strides ahead of her to reach the lanai. There was a package resting against the door, and when he recognized Aunt Deb's handwriting on the label he relaxed and picked it up. He turned toward Catherine as she joined him. "It's from Aunt Deb."

"Were you expecting something from her?" she asked, taking the package and eyeing it curiously when he handed it to her so he could open the front door.

"No," he replied.

When he pushed the door open, they saw Cammie waiting for them, her tail wagging excitedly at their return.

"Hey, pretty girl, are you surprised to see us?" Catherine said, smiling and bending to accept several enthusiastic kisses in response. "We're just here to change before we head to work, but Esther will be over later."

Cammie woofed happily at the name of one of her favorite people.

Catherine straightened so Steve could take his turn to greet their dog.

He nodded at the package in her hand as he rubbed Cammie's head. "Do you want to open it now or wait till after work?"

She smiled. "That's your name on the package, Steve. Your decision." She held it out when he stood and he took it, heading over to the desk for a pair of scissors to cut the tape.

While he opened the package, Catherine made a quick trip to the kitchen and returned with a cookie for Cammie as a little extra treat because they'd be leaving again so soon.

As Steve walked back toward them with the now open package, he took out a small pile of photographs tied up with a ribbon and a folded note on top. Opening the letter, he motioned for Catherine to read it with him. She leaned against his arm, and they both silently read:

 _Dear Steve,_

 _I found these tucked away in a box in my back room. I thought you and Catherine would like to see them. Call it an early Christmas present - I just couldn't wait till you come to California in February to give them to you._

 _He'd be so proud of you. I'm sure of it. They both would._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Deb_

 _P.S. There's one I'll want back. You'll know it when you see it._

Lifting the note, he untied the ribbon and looked at the first black and white photograph in the pile, turning it lengthwise to see his grandfather in his dress uniform.

"Oh, wow," Catherine said. "What a great picture."

"Yeah," Steve agreed quietly, almost reverently, as he looked at his namesake.

The next showed his grandfather in uniform again, this time with Steve's grandmother on his arm.

Catherine tilted, smiling at the photo. "Such a beautiful couple."

Steve glanced at his watch, then looked at her. "Do you have to rush off, or …?"

She smiled, squeezing his arm. "I have time." She tugged him gently toward the sofa. "Let's look at them."

They sat together, and Catherine wrapped her hands around his arm, leaning against him to look as he slowly flipped from photo to photo, taking time to savor each image.

They were all photos of Steve's grandfather during his naval service, some with fellow sailors, and others with his wife.

"I've never seen these before," Steve said, his eyes locked on the pictures.

"From Deb's note, it sounds like no one has seen them in years. That was really wonderful of her to send them."

"Yeah, it was," he said slowly, distracted by what he held in his hands. "I should call and thank her …" His voice faded as he flipped to a picture of his grandfather standing tall and proud at his commissioning.

Catherine smiled softly. "He looks every inch the naval officer he was."

Steve was quiet a moment.

"I wish I'd known him," he said finally. "That he'd been part of my life."

She squeezed his arm, looking up at him. "He is, Steve. His spirit lives on in you. And you'll pass it along." She shook her head, awed. "You have such an amazing legacy to give our child."

His gaze dropped momentarily as he paused, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. He looked back at her steadily.

"So do you."

She smiled appreciatively, closing her eyes as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

They turned their attention to the last photo in the pile. This one was different than the others; there wasn't a naval uniform in site. It was a candid image of Steve's grandfather, sitting in a rocking chair, gazing down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"That's him with Aunt Deb," Steve said.

"Look at his face …" Catherine said in amazement. "That's true love."

He stared at the image, taking in the soft look on his grandfather's face.

She smiled. "That must be the one she wants back." She rubbed his arm. "We'll have to have a copy made."

He nodded slowly, not quite able to speak.

"Hang on a sec," she said, reaching for the photo for a closer look. "I've seen that chair. It's out in the garage." She looked up at Steve. "Remember? When we were cleaning out the garage we found it. It's broken but …"

"… we didn't want to get rid of it," he finished.

She smiled. "No. We wanted to save it. For when we were ready to have a baby."

He reached for her hand, a soft smile on his face. "I guess this is probably the time to fix it up."

She covered his hand with hers, beaming.

"And I know just the spindles to use."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Mari and Sammy for their amazing feedback and suggestions. And to Sammy for the title since the only one I could think of we've already used :-)

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your incredible support! I am still overwhelmed by your enthusiasm for the REAL World.

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
